Frostbite
thumb|320px|left|Frostbite's Theme "Peekaboo." A deranged demon of possession who follows Julien's orders. Unable to physically touch anything in his pure form, the maniacal Frostbite lives and thrives from possessing hosts, only emerging for a limited time when the host body is endangered. Background 'History' In the words of the vampiric overlord Julien, Frostbite is "Hell's favourite pet." Though Frostbite's homeland is in the Underworld, he enjoyed spending 20 years on Earth, residing within Glitch's body; there, he enjoyed ruining Glitch's childhood and life, forcing him to kill and consume the carcass of his own sister Sarah, before slowly moving onto destroying entire populations and villages and allowing Glitch to take the blame for his actions. Not much else has been revealed about the demonic spirit yet. 'Black Rainbows' Frostbite was called in by Julien at the start of the Trial of Redemption to toy with the Trial Runners at will. Though he originally sought out to repossess Glitch, Wraith was the first poor soul Frostbite stumbled upon and, taking advantage of Wraith's weakened state, decided to infect him instead for the time being. Midway through Circle I, through Wraith's body, Frostbite attacked Glitch, attempting to repossess him there, but ultimately failed. Frostbite is currently in Wraith's body, dormant and waiting to be reawoken. Character 'Physical Description' In his true form, Frostbite is a pitch-black, wisp-like, intangible demonic spirit with eyes of a gleaming, evil yellow colour. He possesses an insane set of haphazard fangs and a tongue of ridiculous length. The final two traits additionally carry over to whatever host he infects. 'Personality' Frostbite is without a doubt flighty, and he grows more and more insane the more damage he causes and the more blood he spills (or consumes). He is highly injurious and blood-thirsty, and he will attempt to kill (and possibly consume) anyone within his sight. The demon is immensely power-hungry as well; though he enjoys exploiting the weak, he always seeks out the strongest to become his host, as it means more power for him. However, Frostbite does bore a heavy amount of respect and loyalty to the Dark Lords with immense power, such as the Patriarch Julien, who he will take orders from happily and without hesitation. Because of this trait, he is often referred to as "Hell's favourite pet." 'Fighting Style' Frostbite is a demon of possession - since he is intangible in his true state and thus cannot physically touch anything, he must resort to using other bodies as his hosts. So far, from the one battle scene with Frostbite thus far, he resorts to using his own Shadow Claws for attacking, and even went as far as throwing projectile weapons (such as knives) if his target is too far to be reached. Any other methods of attacking he has are unclear thus far. 'Vasoconstriction' When Frostbite emerges to fight, he is able to immediately seal off and heal his host's scars and wounds. This explains how Wraith was able to easily recover after being beaten and nearly consumed by Wren in Circle I once Frostbite took a hold of his body. 'Shadow Claws' One special trait Frostbite enjoys fighting with are his shadow claws, created from shadows gathering, materialising, expanding, and solidifying into opal-textured razor-sharp talons around the host's hands (possibly spreading up the rest of the arms too, depending on how much power Frostbite has at the time). 'Cannibalism' Frostbite is not afraid to resort to cannibalism as a method of fighting, whether his target is alive or dead. Having infected Glitch for so long, this trait eventually carried over from Frostbite to Glitch as well, and he now experiences cannibalistic cravings if he is famished, even without Frostbite's presence. Possession 'Infection' Frostbite needs a host in order to physically do anything, as he is intangible in his current state. In order to infect someone, the victim needs to be heavily weakened - physically, emotionally, or psychologically. The weaker the body, the easier the infection. The victim will be able to try to fight off the demon, but if he or she is too weak to fend for him or herself, Frostbite will win. Frostbite's infections can be easily compared to catching Pokémon with Pokéballs. When Frostbite has full control of his host, the host's eyes will become completely white and pupilless, and his or her teeth will elongate to haphazard razor-sharp fangs of various lengths. The tongue will increase in length as well. 'Triggers' Frostbite cannot emerge at will. One of four triggers must be successfully pulled in order for Frostbite to take control: #Frostbite successfully infects a host. #The host experiences extreme pain or is near death. #The host experiences an uncontrollable rush of fear. #The host experiences uncontrollable anger. Once Frostbite successfully infects a host, he immediately has control over his new body, but for a very limited amount of time and with restricted power. He is at his most powerful state if he emerges due to anger. If extreme pain is what triggered the demon, then when Frostbite speaks, he will sometimes stutter his words. In Black Rainbows, Frostbite has emerged twice so far: once from when he infected Wraith, and once again before Wraith nearly fell to Wren. 'Duration' Though Frostbite's duration varies from host to host and situation to situation, he lasts between five and ten minutes max (with Glitch's body as an exception). The weaker or more willing the host body is, the longer Frostbite lasts within him or her. As Frostbite takes in damage, his time limit drops exponentially, meaning the demon cannot take many hits if he expects to last long. Once Frostbite's time limit has been completely used up, he will return to his dormant state until triggered again, and the host will fall unconscious. Glitch's body remains an exception to the usual time limit, as his body had been infected with Frostbite for twenty years before Black Rainbows took place. When Frostbite has full ''control over Glitch, he can last up to half an hour. 'Power' Frostbite's power is unfathomable and godly. Even if his host is ridiculously weak and lacks strength of any sort, Frostbite can over-empower the body, especially with the use of his Shadow Claws. His power is exemplified if the host is already powerful to begin with. 'Communication' While Frostbite has control over his host, he can actually speak to him within his mind. The more Frostbite is able to taunt, torture, enrage, or scare his host this way, the more power Frostbite will have while he controls his host. Frostbite is only able to internally speak with his host when he is not dormant - meaning moments before his emergence and during his control. Frostbite's communication with his host can be easily compared to the communication between Yami Yugi and Yugi in ''Yu-Gi-Oh!. Relationships [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Having been trapped inside Glitch for over 20 years, Frostbite knows the hedgehog inside-out, and vice-versa. Glitch was however already free from the spirit's grasp when he entered the Underworld - only to encounter him shortly after progressing into Circle I. Thus far, it has been revealed that Frostbite was the cause to the death of Glitch's sister, Sarah, as well as the cause of Glitch committing genocide and destroying villages. While it should be obvious that Glitch loathes Frostbite for having ruined his entire life, he still speaks with Frostbite as familiarly as he would a companion, even whilst attacking him, and Frostbite acts the same exact way towards Glitch, leaving their true personal views on one another ambiguous to the other characters at this point. Though Frostbite enjoys having Wraith as his current host, he remains eager to reclaim Glitch's body as his host body and will without a doubt target Glitch once more when given the opportunity. [[Julien Summerfield|'Julien Summerfield']] Being the ruler of the Underworld, Frostbite refers to Julien as "Master" or "Overlord," and displays a heavy amount of respect and loyalty towards him. He eagerly obeys Julien's every whim and order without hesitation. [[Wraith|'Wraith']] Frostbite encountered Wraith when he was at his weakest at the start of Circle I. Looking for some fun, Frostbite immediately took over Wraith's body as his host, as the hedgehog was much too weak to fight off the demon. Wraith desperately attempted to fight off Frostbite's invasion, but ultimately failed. Much later into the village, when Wraith nearly fell to Wren whilst being controlled by Julien, Frostbite jumped in and saved Wraith from having his soul devoured. However, instead of trying to break free from his control, Wraith embraced it and, under Frostbite's will, attempted to knock out Glitch. Though Frostbite enjoys using a host that embraces his possession, he intends to host-swap to Glitch once they re-encounter one other. [[Augustus Wren|'Augustus Wren']] Frostbite had only spoken to Wren once and already takes a liking to him; Frostbite compares his consumption of bodies to Wren's consumption of souls, and he finds the similarity between the two rather "funny." No doubt he looks forward to encountering the rabbit again. 'Jack the Ripper' TBA. Statistics *Power: ??/10 *Defense: 2/10 *Speed: 10/10 *Dodge: 9.5/10 *Aim: 8.5/10 *Stamina: 1/10 Second only to the Patriarch Julien Summerfield, Frostbite is the most powerful character in the Underworld. However, the amount of damage he can cause with such power is heavily restricted by his poor endurance. Trivia *Frostbite's facial design is heavily inspired by Marvel's Venom and the Pokémon Mawile. *Though Frostbite is intangible in his pure state, his saliva is not. *Frostbite's infections can be easily compared to catching Pokémon with Pokéballs. *Frostbite's communication with his host can be easily compared to the communication between Yami Yugi and Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh!.